peelfandomcom-20200213-history
23 October 2002
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2002-10-23 ;Comments *Peel opens the show with an introduction spoken in his all-purpose foreign accent. His old favourite, "many helloings I give to you" is given another outing towards the end of the Chris Liberator track. *The programme should have featured a session by Kid606, but "the music he was going to send us has not arrived and he's not been in touch. We've emailed and phoned - rien, as they say in France. And if we get the chance, I think it's fair to say we'll kick his ass." *There is a competition in the programme to win a pair of tickets to see the Bays, Echoboy and the P Brothers at the Nottingham Boat Club next Wednesday (30 October 2002), performances which form part of Radio One's One Live in Nottingham week. *Staying with Nottingham, a member of Antihero emails in to say that they've had £2000 of equipment stolen while staying overnight in the city. *A listener asks John if he still broadcasts on the BFBS network. Peel says that he stopped doing so about three years ago: "When I signed off at BFBS, I thought they'd have some kind of celebration and a bit of a party, a bit of a knees-up... and instead of which, they just said they'd fired me. And that was that." *Peel confesses that his knowledge of the German language only stretches as far as being able to count to ten and say "my son" and "my daughter". Perhaps most usefully, "Rotwein bitte" is the only other thing I can say in German" he says. *Noel of the Nab Woodleys is in the studio with Peel. Sessions *Mr Bird (Repeat). Session recorded 16 December 2001 and first broadcast 29 January 2002. Tracklisting *MC Det: Hipsteppin' (EP - Jungle Owes Me Money) Times Two *Exhumed: Emeticide (split 7" with Gadget) Relapse *Hippy Boys: Voodoo (Compilation LP - Flashing Echo: Trojan In Dub 1970-1980) Trojan *Cranebuilders: You're Song (CD Single) Skinny Dog *Mr Bird: Welcome To Paris (Peel session) *Heidika: Track 2 (3" CD Single) Geocities *Rhodes: The New (b/w War Day 7") Swim *Saloon: Girls Are The New Boys (7") Track And Field *Chris Liberator & D.A.V.E. The Drummer: Untitled (MAX side) (12") Maximum / Minimum *Walnut Dash: Your Mum (7") Vinyl Japan *Beatbox Saboteurs: In Da Mood (LP - A Jolly Good Show) House Of Beauty *Mr Bird: Only You (Peel session) *Billy Ward And The Dominoes: The Bells (Compilation LP - Honky Tonk) Polydor *Ictus: Do The Crazy Mouse (b/w Soul Meeting 7") Howlin' *Ballboy: Where Do The Nights Of Sleep Go To When They Do Not Come To Me (CD Single) SL *Alfred Rode And His 18 Tziganes: Hungarian Rhapsody No 2 (10") Decca (Pig's Big 78) *Freddy Fresh feat. Boricua All Stars: Cuba Cubau (b/w Boricua House Party 12") Peppermint Jam *Delgados: The Light Before We Land (LP - Hate) Mantra *Mr Bird: Planet Marrow (Peel session) *Coin-Op: The Curve (LP - Friendly Fire) Fierce Panda *Paul French Of Tunstall: Introducing the Soft Machine track (LP - Vinylarium: Performing Northumbria) (N/A) *Soft Machine: Stanley Stamps Gibbon Album (LP - Six) CBS *Mark E Smith: Appraisal Skill (LP - Pander! Panda! Panzer!) Action *Teen Anthems: What A Girl Wants (EP - Teen Anthems vs. Steps Pistols) Sonic Art Union *Mr Bird: Chip Shop Fox (Peel session) *Employer, Employee: Cibola (EP - Mother Spain And The Wayfaring Myth) Relapse *Stars As Eyes: Black Achievement (Various LP - MAS Confusion) Studio !K7 File ;Name *John_Peel_20021023.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other * ;Available *John Peel 2002-10 *Mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Competitions